While There's Something Left To Save
by Dresupi
Summary: Alice and Bruce. Sexy times. Pure smut, little plot. It might be there if you squint hard enough. Part of my Crimson & Clover series. NSFW, Rated M for a reason. One shot.
1. While There's Something Left To Save

**A/N at the end. Rated 'M' for explicit sex, language, and adult situations. Title comes from the song, 'Savior' by Rise Against. Like the description says, this is from my AU headcanon with my OFC.**

**This is Alice and Bruce's first time, so this goes between chapters 2 and 3 of Green Eyes. I mean, if you're just here for smut, though, little background is necessary, Alice is my OC, Bruce Banner is Bruce Banner.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

"Alice…" he whispered quietly, running his hands over her body, he felt himself quivering, shaking with the intensity of the moment. He sat back on his knees, unsure of what to do, where to begin.

She was glorious. Her skin was pale and almost glowing even in the dimmed lights from overhead.

"I love you," she whispered, reaching for him. He leaned back out of instinct, regretting it immediately when he saw the hurt expression on her face.

"I'm sorry…I just…I'm not used to this…"

"We kissed before," she protested. "In the lab. In your office. Here. Kissed and…other stuff."

"I know, but…I need to wrap my mind around this…"

She nodded, pressing her lips together, "Of course. Do you want me to get dressed? I'm sorry to spring this on you…" she gestured to the bath robe she'd cast aside earlier.

She was trying not to look hurt, he knew that. He hated himself in that moment for hurting her.

His heart hurt. He wanted her badly. He shook his head. "Please don't. I—To just look at you is…so much more than I thought I would ever have."

A tear dripped down her cheek as she scooted away from him. She wrapped her arms around her knees. He could feel the walls threatening to come back up again. He forced them to stay down.

_This is fine. This is normal. You can do this. _

She bit her lip and released it. "Can you just…hold me, please?" her breath came out in spurts. Her eyes were red. She was holding back tears.

His stomach unclenched and his heart rate decreased slightly. He felt himself nodding slowly. He just wanted what everyone else had.

She straightened her legs, holding her arms out to him. He crawled over to her, folding his arms around her. Her skin was so soft and smooth, he was worried that he was going to bruise her, hurt her simply by touching her. But he had touched her before, they'd shared a bed, cuddled, all of that. This was the same, except every inch of skin was bare.

She twined her legs with his, and he felt his member come into contact with the silky skin of her inner thigh. He was semi-hard right now; all the worrying had taken its toll. He moved his pelvis backwards, not wanting her to feel him yet. He apologized quietly.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered. "Whenever you're ready."

She kept her hands to herself, as if she could read his mind. It wasn't that he didn't want her to touch him, quite the contrary, actually. He just wasn't sure his brain could handle it yet.

"Can I touch you?" he whispered.

She nodded, settling back into the pillows.

He turned his attention to her body, letting his fingertips drag all over her. Up and down her arms at first, and finally moving over to her breasts. He let his thumb drag lazily over one perky nipple and then the other. Her breath caught each time he did it. He loved to hear how he was affecting her.

Her hands tightened infinitesimally on the sheets. He moved closer to her, pressing his now hard member against her trembling thighs.

She shifted and wrapped her legs around him. "I've got you. You're safe," she whispered. "You're home."

He knew she meant their shared apartment and he did view this as home. But more so than that, he viewed HER as home. If he was with her, he was home.

He took a deep breath, realizing that while his heart rate WAS elevated, nothing bad was going to happen. He gave no regards to his own safety. It was hers he was concerned with.

"I've got you," she repeated.

"I know," he whispered in her ear. He shifted so he was on top of her, between her spread legs. He leaned down to press kisses from her jaw up to her earlobe. She whimpered deliciously. There were so many things he wanted to do with her. To her. Have her do to him.

He reached down to take himself in hand, in the process; he got a lovely view of her beautiful body. Her tiny waist which flared out into her hips, and between them, a small patch of auburn curls.

The carpet matches the drapes, thought Bruce hazily. A Tony-ism had wormed its way into his brain.

Her legs were spread, his knee between them.

She had freckles positively everywhere. She wasn't kidding.

He let out a sound that sounded akin to a whimper as he moved his hand up and down his length a few times. The action felt foreign, he hadn't done it in so long. 8 years, in fact.

He'd often joked that if he'd have known he could never do it again, he'd have done it until he was sore the night before the accident.

He'd been a different kind of sore for the past few months. The kind of sore that came from sleeping next to this beautiful, willing woman and being too scared to try.

Every night, when they spooned, she ground against him. He both looked forward to it and feared it. She ground her gorgeous rear against his ever growing erection. Just thinking about it now made him even harder. He gasped aloud.

Her eyes, which had been hooded and lazy, were immediately wide and focused on him. Her hands came up to his face, wiping his eyes, which were wet inexplicably. Was he crying?

She didn't speak, she only brought her legs up and around his waist, which normally would have made him feel trapped, but instead, it made him feel secure.

"I've. Got. You," she whispered.

He knew what it meant, why she kept saying it. She wanted him to let go. To let her worry for once.

Her entrance was poised mere centimeters away from his painfully hard cock. He leaned forward slightly, rubbing the head against her.

She was wet, but so was he. Apparently leaking all over himself.

She felt so hot, he almost cried out. He grunted instead.

He rubbed his cock over her opening and up to her clit. He felt the tiny nub roll under him as she keened.

Her arms were grasping his tightly. He pressed forward, feeling her stretch to accept him. He kept going, seating himself more deeply inside her. She made a mewling noise, which caused his breath to hitch.

He wanted to hear his name on her lips. It was a sudden, but intense desire.

He pulled out again, snapping his hips forward to slide himself deeper, but not to the hilt just yet. He kept his hand around the base of his shaft.

He repeated the motion, sliding in deeper and deeper each time. When he withdrew, he swirled the head of his cock around her clit, making her breath stutter.

She gasped, she moaned, but she never said anything. Her green eyes kept his own locked in a gaze.

_Please. My name. Please say my name._

If she said it, he could let go. But right now he couldn't even remember how to voice a request.

He thrust shallowly, rubbing her clit in between.

She let out a strangled cry in frustration. "Bruce," she moaned.

He groaned, the ache in his groin spreading to his abdomen.

"I want you, Bruce, please," she pleaded breathlessly.

She wanted him. Her hips were bucking towards him, but he couldn't oblige her for some reason.

Alarms started going off in his head. His vision clouded.

_No, no…hold on. Don't do this now…Not now. _

"Bruce…BRUCE…" her soft voice brought him back from the edge of madness.

"Alice…I can't do this. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I want this. I've. GOT. YOU," she emphasized, tightening her legs around his waist.

There was sweat dripping down her forehead. He wasn't sure if it was hers or his. She licked her lips, leaning up to press them to his. "I've got you," she repeated. "And whatever you can throw at me. I've got that too," she smiled warmly. "And most importantly. I want it."

"I haven't done this in a while, I'm not sure I can last…"

"I don't want you to last. I want you to come," she whispered. "I want you to fuck me and I want you to come."

He felt his face grown red. He looked down to where they had been joined. His cock was still achingly hard with pre-come beading on the tip. He wanted to come desperately.

"I want it to be good for you," he rasped, he was sure his entire body was quivering with all-encompassing need.

"It will be. But, I don't want you to worry about that right now. Let me worry about everything. You just worry about what position you want me in."

His mind was a blur, he shook his head. "I don't know…" he felt at a loss.

"Here…" she sat up, rolling him over to his back. "You just enjoy the ride," she waggled her eyebrows knowingly.

He lay back on the pillows, looking up at the beautiful woman astride him. He felt overwhelmed, but this was better, knowing that all he had to do was lay here.

He knew it wouldn't always be like this, but he was thankful for Alice in this moment.

"Do you have a speed preference? Do you want me fast or slow?"

"Slow…" he exhaled as she wrapped her hand around him. "At first, but speed up."

"Do you want me to be gentle or rough?" she asked, mimicking the meaning of her words with her hand.

"I want it rough," he breathed, surprising himself by his boldness.

The corners of her mouth twitched, her eyebrows raised.

"As you wish," she whispered before sitting back and lining him up with her entrance. She rubbed the head around her opening before slowly sinking down. She let out a satisfied sigh as her hips met his.

She was warm. Hot. Wet. Velvety soft. But so tight at the same time. She started to move, but he grasped her hips tightly to stop her. "Just a minute…" he murmured, gazing up into her eyes. He wanted to memorize the way she looked right now. He grabbed both of her hands, lacing their fingers and exhaling before nodding.

She started to move, rising up slightly and slamming back down with a force he didn't know she had. It was perfect, exactly what he wanted.

"Alice…" he moaned softly, his head lolling from side to side as she repeated her movements, raising up and slamming down.

Eventually, she started to speed up, causing him to get louder. He was surprising himself. He didn't remember being this vocal.

"Do you like that?" she asked, clutching his hands.

"Yes, yes…very much," he answered. He watched her breasts bounce as she rode him, her perky nipples erect either from arousal or from the temperature of the room.

He felt that ache pulling his gut. From the base of his spine.

_Fuck, not already…_he thought feverishly, desperately grasping for some control of the situation.

"Not yet…" he moaned, not wanting this to end.

She slowed, but didn't lower the intensity of her thrusting. It was jarring, headboard rattling, mattress squeaking. It forced his breath to come out in bursts.

"Feels…so…good…" he blurted loudly. "Fuck…Alice…"

"I'm trying," she retorted, grinning wickedly.

He wanted to laugh, but couldn't.

The slower pace cooled the fire to a mere burn, but he still felt the pulling at his spine. He was going to come and soon, it felt like.

She pulled his hands up to her breasts, still bouncing slightly while she fucked him. He covered them with his hands, his thumbs sliding over her nipples.

She gasped, her pace stuttering. She threw her head back and moaned his name.

The loss of pace bought him more time. This was delicious. He thrust his hips upwards; she slowed her movements, hovering over him. Allowing him to fuck her. Hard.

He let his hands move down from her breasts to her hips, he held on for dear life, probably leaving bruises, but neither of them cared about that right now.

Her hands crept up her stomach to her chest, teasing her nipples and driving him crazy with lust.

He was doing this. He was pleasuring her, making HER make those sounds. He could do this. He could have what everyone else had. Better than what everyone else had, because he had Alice.

Then he felt her squeeze around him.

He lost the steady rhythm he had.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Alice, I'm close…I'm close…" he warned, in case she wanted him to pull out.

"Come, Bruce. I want you to come…"

"In—Inside?" he sputtered, so close he wasn't sure if he had a choice now.

"Yes," she cried out.

He came with her name on his lips, feeling very much like he was emptying himself of the loneliness, of the pain, of everything wrong with him. It all came spurting out inside her and she accepted it, accepted him. Her hands came down to cover his as he thrust shallowly through his release.

Soon, she stilled, but remained on top of him, with his softening member still inside her.

"I love you," she whispered, her pupil still dilated as she ground against him every so often.

"I LOVE you," he emphasized. "So, so much. You are everything, Alice."

She slid off him, crawling backwards off the bed to go to the bathroom to clean up. "Not everything, I'm sure."

"Everything," he argued softly, turning over on his side while he waited for her to return. He fought to stay awake. She still needed his attention.

She stood in the doorway of the bathroom. The light illuminating her nude form. "You're tired," she stated.

"Not too tired," he smiled groggily.

"Yes, too tired," she teased, crossing over to the bed. "You need to sleep."

"Not yet," he protested.

"Sleep now. We have all the time in the world," she stroked his head, which was entirely not fair. His eyelids drooped.

"You're next, though," he mumbled. "I'm not a selfish lover."

"I know," she whispered, her voice tickling his ear. "I can't wait. I'm so beyond turned on."

"Stay here with me," he pleaded. He knew how he sounded, but he was utterly unable to be without her right now.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

**Okay. Smut. *blushes* I had a hard time with a few of the words in here. I'm such a prude, I know. :P **

**I might continue this, if there's enough interest, so be sure to review if you decide you want more. If I continue it, it will be mostly drabbles, non linear in format, like an M rated version of Silver Linings. **

**First time writing real smut, I attempted it before and I wasn't happy with it, so I got rid of it. **

**I don't own any of the Marvel Universe, but I do own Alice.**

**Follow and Favorite if you feel so inclined.**


	2. The Morning After

**A/N at the end. :) As the chapter title indicates, this takes place on the morning following the previous chapter. (Headcanon timeline: between chapters 3 and 4 of Green Eyes) Warnings: Sexually explicit themes and situations. Rated M for a reason.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice<strong>

She woke up with his lips on her neck, his arms around her waist. Something hard poking her in the hip. A cool burst of gamma cooling her warm, sleepy form.

He kissed around to her lips, she struggled to break through the sleep fog and keep up with him.

"Good morning…" he whispered, a smile causing his eyes to crinkle.

"Good morning indeed…" she yawned, stretching and resettling. The movement caused her to press her backside against him. He groaned almost inaudibly.

His grip on her waist tightened and his lips descended upon her again. She felt him nibbling gently on her bottom lip. He moved down her jaw slowly, sucking lightly.

"You're going to leave marks…" she warned playfully, not really caring if he did or not.

"I'm being careful…" he promised, his lips never leaving her throat. She felt him form the words against her skin.

"What time is it?" she strained to see the clock, but he answered her before she could look.

"7 am…" His kisses began to travel lower, his teeth scraped against her collarbone.

"Don't you have to be at the lab soon?"

"I can go in whenever I want. I don't want to be there…I want to be here…with you…" he propped himself up on his arm momentarily, looking down at her. He cocked an eyebrow. "I need to finish what I started…" He leaned back down.

A soft moan left her lips when she felt his lips and tongue drag slowly down to her chest.

"You don't have to—"

"You didn't come…I want you to come," he said simply before closing his lips around one of her nipples. He flicked it semi-roughly with his tongue, increasing in intensity, likely gauging what she liked.

"It was our first time…" she argued. Her voice sounded almost whiny and pleading. His other hand had slowly made its way up to her chest as well. He gently twirled his fingers around her other nipple to mimic what his tongue and lips were doing to the other one.

"And I didn't take care of you…" he grunted roughly.

"Bruce…" she didn't want him to do something for THAT reason. She managed to push him off her so she could look him in the eye. "Honestly, it's fine; don't do anything you don't want to do…"

He canted his hips towards her in response. She felt the hard, thick evidence of his arousal against her hip, leaving behind it a slippery trail as he repeatedly rubbed it against her. "What makes you think I don't want this?" his voice was low, she had only heard it get that low a couple of times, and it always had the same effect on her.

She inhaled sharply when she saw his eyes, dark and intense.

"What makes you think I haven't thought about doing this to you every. Single. Night?" he punctuated with a thrust of his hips.

Her hand reached down to wrap around him. She slid it up and down his velvety length, fingertips on the thick vein running up the underside, pulsing with need.

He grunted in response to her ministrations, his eyes hooded and his lips parted as he panted, his breath coming out in puffs against her chest.

After a couple of thrusts, he stopped her, unwrapping her fingers from around his cock and replacing her arm on his shoulder with her hand on the back of his neck.

She pressed gently, pushing him down and his lips latched around one of her nipples again. She gripped his head by his hair. Her left hand joined her right and she lay back while he pleasured her.

His tongue laved over the sensitive flesh. She felt a pool of heat and desire sweep through her lower abdomen. She rubbed her legs together for friction, but it wasn't enough. She squirmed, trying to angle herself towards him.

His hand slid down from her chest to where the burn had situated, at the apex of her thighs.

Fingertips teased around her opening, causing her to spread her legs with a moan. She felt him smile against her breast, her nipple held gently between his teeth.

He spread her open with two fingers, groaning when he felt how wet she was. "I can't wait to taste you," he whispered against her skin. When he did that, she could feel his voice everywhere.

She mewled when his fingertips brushed over her clit.

"I want to taste you, feel you explode on my tongue…" what he was saying was filthy, but his tone was loving and honest. The combination was intense, causing little explosions of sensation around where his fingers were teasing her.

Her breath caught in her throat when he shifted his weight, making to move down on the bed. Down…down…

"Wait…" Alice exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked, worried.

"You don't have to…you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

A thrust of his hips against her thigh was his response.

"I have DREAMT of doing this for so long…" he paused. "Do YOU want this?"

"I mean…" she babbled, suddenly worried about everything and nothing. "Don't feel like you have to, just because you think I didn't have a good time last night…I'm difficult to please… I've been told and I just…I don't want you to get mad at me if…"

He frowned. "I could NEVER be mad at you for anything like this…" he promised. "And you didn't answer me. Do you want this?"

Memories of Zeke bubbled to the surface unbidden, unwanted. The nights where he turned her face into the mattress and took her roughly, painfully, quickly, leaving her cold and unsure of what it was she wanted. Needed.

She banished those thoughts, squeezing her eyes shut momentarily and opening them again. She saw Bruce, halfway down her body, looking at her quizzically. Worriedly.

She nodded, gulping. "Yes."

He visibly relaxed.

"Yes, yes…I want this."

"I'll go slow?"

Bruce pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. Feather light, but still skin melting. She saw his dark eyes twinkle as she pushed up on her elbows to watch. She nodded again, unsure of her ability to form coherent sentences anymore.

He kissed her again, slightly closer to her center, but still so far away. He continued at this pace, peppering kisses up her thighs and down again. He moved from there to her hip, grinning up at her when she moaned impatiently.

"Too slow?" he asked.

Alice nodded again, feeling like a bobble head or something, with all this nodding.

"Too slow…I apologize…" he smiled crookedly. Looking like the very definition of sin, laying between her legs, his head resting on her hip. His hands stroking her slowly. Her breath came out ragged, in bursts.

He pressed one more kiss to her hip before moving back down, sitting back on his heels. He picked up her feet and pulled them further apart, ever so gently. He bent forward and braced them on his shoulders.

He leaned closer, closer, until she could feel his breath against her. She shivered as she felt his tongue tentatively nudging her. The nudging grew more insistent, more localized as he moved up to her clit. He began flicking the sensitive nub and she was lost. Moaning incoherently.

His arms wrapped around her hips, holding her still against him, even as her hips bucked towards him.

His tongue lapped and laved at her, swirling and flicking, causing her mouth to let loose a string of obscenities that in any other situation would have made them both blush.

She fell back on the pillows, her hands twisting and grabbing at the sheet under her.

"Bruce…" was the only articulate word she could think of, the only one on her mind.

She lost herself in the rhythm he'd established. Swirling, flicking, left and right, up and down…

"Ohhhh …" she was close already, this NEVER happened.

Usually all she was left with was Zeke's clumsy fumbling after he'd already finished. His hands rubbing roughly at bits of her that should only be treated with respect and skill.

Skill that she had been missing up until now. Skill that made her cry out Bruce's name over and over again as a wave built inside her under his VERY skillful tongue. She felt two of his fingers pressing into her center, curling up inside her, increasing the pressure and the pleasure she was feeling.

"I'm…close…" she whispered, unable to think as the building wave crested and she was left to ride it out, panting loudly as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into her. She moaned as Bruce's ministrations slowed to a stop and he sat back on his heels, wiping his face with his hand before sliding it down to wrap around his very stiff member.

Alice suddenly knew the meaning of the word erotic. She watched his fist slide up and down.

She reached for him, pulling him back on top of her, wrapping her legs around him.

He grunted, letting his head fall down to her shoulder.

"I love you…" he whispered, lining himself up with her entrance.

"I love you," she replied, meeting his gaze, his dark eyes swallowing her whole as he pressed forward. She felt a surge of gamma energy as he filled her slowly.

She gasped quietly, shifting her hips to make it easier for him. She shivered at the onslaught of energy. She felt so cold, but he was so warm.

He stopped, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" she whispered.

He nodded, "You've got me, right?"

She smiled, "Always."

His lips touched hers briefly before he pushed up on his arms and began to move, setting a pace that almost took her breath away. She moaned loudly, not recognizing her own voice. It was raspy, throaty, raw.

It was all she could do to hang on to him. Her hands tangled in his hair, legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he pounded into her.

It was so intense, just like the previous night. Her cool skin pressed against his, feverishly warm. The foreign feel of him inside her, she STILL was not used to his size. She absently wondered if that was a side effect of his "accident" or not.

He was surprisingly quiet, as opposed to the previous night. His eyes were shut, his mouth open slightly. He looked to be concentrating deeply. It was incredibly sexy.

He sat back on his knees, his hands moving to her hips. His pace never faltered.

"Fuck…Alice…" he grunted suddenly. "I'm…"

"It's okay…" she murmured, smoothing his hair back from his face. "Feels good, it's okay…"

"I didn't…" he blurted, "You…" He looked so distraught.

"I love you," she whispered in reply. "You're amazing…I love you so much."

"I love you…" he gasped, his rhythm stuttering as his eyes flew open. He bit his lip and frowned, thrusting through his release.

He collapsed on top of her, pulling out and rolling over to the side. She followed, tucking herself under his arm. She felt the strange sensation of something leaking out of her when she moved.

"Um…" she whispered softly.

"Hmm?" he asked, cracking his eyes open and cocking his eyebrow quizzically.

"Do you think you could…hand me a tissue?"

He snorted, bringing his hands up to his face and pushing his hair back again. "I thought you were about to make some grand declaration…"

"Sorry…I love you so much, Bruce. And you make love like a warrior stallion… but your semen is leaking out of me and—"

"Okay, okay…enough…" he sat up, groaning slightly before standing walking to the bathroom. "I'll do you one better and get a warm washcloth. Nothing but the best for you, my love…"

"Oh my…well you are CERTAINLY spoiling me…" she teased.

After she had cleaned up, she stood, wincing at the ache in her thighs and hips…and other places. She got her robe out of the bathroom, deciding to make breakfast. Her growling stomach overshadowed any other complaints at the moment.

"Where are you going?" he called from where he'd collapsed on the bed after retrieving the cloth for her.

"Breakfast. You're hungry, aren't you?"

"I can do that…" he protested loudly. He followed her out to the kitchen in his underwear.

She smirked, looking him up and down. "You gonna wear that?"

"If my lady approves…"

"She does indeed."

He opened the fridge to peer at its contents. "Just wondering…did my lady approve of…" he trailed off, she could tell he was blushing.

She smiled and crossed the floor to where he was standing. She slid her arms around his waist, letting her head fall to his back. "She did indeed…"

One of his hands clasped one of hers. "Good…I'm…glad."

"Warrior stallion, remember? I wasn't kidding."

"Well, I've still yet to…make you…during…"

"You must hold yourself in high regard if you think you can do that the first time…"

"Or the second time apparently," he retorted.

"I am an enigma…" she said, letting go of him and sauntering back to a chair.

"I'm good with enigmas," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Good with your tongue too," she muttered.

"What was that?" he poked his head out of the fridge.

"You heard me," she grinned, sticking her tongue out between her teeth.

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the fridge, "Yes, I did."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Finally updating this. Sorry it's been so long. Anyway, I hope you liked it.**

**Stuck some information about Alice's previous partner. If you haven't read any of my other stories, suffice it to say that Zeke was kind of a d-bag. To say the very least.**

**Anywho, Idk when I'll be updating this again. Sporadically for sure. Give me prompts. Or I'll run out of ideas.**

**I don't own any of the Marvel Universe, but I do own Alice.**

**Follow/Favorite/Review if you want more!**


End file.
